1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an alarm device, and more particularly, to alarm control signal processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional alarm devices come with several features. For example, it is known that when an alarm is activated, instead of a conventional buzzer, a radio station may be tuned. In such alarm devices, the volume of the selected radio station may gradually increase after the alarm is triggered if the alarm device is not turned off immediately. Another feature typically found in alarm devices of this type is battery-backup. A 9-volt battery, for example, provides power to the internal circuits in the alarm device during power outage.
While the above features certainly add convenience as well as combine the utilitarian features of alarm devices with entertainment, such alarm devices lack the feature of an alarm in a location different from the location in which it was set. Often times, after a person sets an alarm in one location (room), the person leaves the room to go to another room. When the alarm finally goes off, the person is not able to hear the alarm.
Consequently, a need exists for an alarm device, method or system that has the intelligence of automatically issuing an alarm in a different location than the location in which it was set.
The present invention generally is directed to an alarm device that includes a network interface configured to receive an alarm control signal, an alarm interface for issuing an alarm to a target (intended recipient), and a processing unit which, upon receiving the alarm control signal, executes alarm issuing instructions causing the alarm interface to issue the alarm. The processing unit is configured to execute the alarm issuing instructions only after a presence of the target is detected proximate to the alarm device.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method of processing an alarm control signal in an alarm device. An alarm control signal is first received. The alarm control signal indicates that an alarm issuance to a target is requested. The next step is to detect the target whether it is proximate to the alarm device in response to the receipt of the alarm control signal. An alarm is then issued to the target if the target is detected as being proximate to the alarm device.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a clustered alarm system. The system includes: an alarm control signal origination device for originating an alarm control signal; and one or more alarm devices communicably linked to the alarm control signal origination device. Each alarm device has a network interface configured to receive the alarm control signal; an alarm interface for issuing an alarm to a target; a detector for detecting the target; and a processing unit which, upon receiving the alarm control signal, executes alarm issuing instructions causing the alarm interface to issue the alarm. The processing unit is configured to execute the alarm issuing instructions when the detector detects the target.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a computer program for processing an alarm control signal in an alarm device. The computer program includes a code segment for receiving an alarm control signal indicating that an alarm issuance to a target is requested and a code segment for issuing an alarm to the target. In another embodiment, the computer program includes a code segment for detecting whether the target is proximate to the alarm device in response to the receipt of the alarm control signal; and a code segment for issuing an alarm to the target if the target is detected as being proximate to the alarm device.